


Tenderly

by Shrinkadink



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Serious Consent Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrinkadink/pseuds/Shrinkadink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink meme prompt: So, Fili and Kili are in a happy healthy relationship. One night Kili decides he wants to make Fili feel really good so gives him an amazing blowjob which Fili gets off on, then fingers him and brings him to climax again. But then Fili wants to stop, that's enough for him but Kili is a brat and just like, I was promised sex so I shall have it. Fili is very clearly saying no and maybe even offers his hands or mouth. As far as Kilis concerned, Filis had his orgasms so Kili should get his the way he wants for what he did for Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderly

Fíli’s lying on the bed. His legs are spread and his heels are digging into the sheets. He’s completely naked, tan skin against white linen.

Kíli kneels between his legs, Fíli’s cock is in his mouth and he’s teasing him, sucking him off slowly, it’s almost torturous. He has two fingers inside Fíli, pistoning them in and out almost lethargically. Fíli is a mess, he’s already come once and his body is so sensitive that he twitches with every touch. His knees are shaking, he can’t keep them up and they’re spread so wide. He’s completely open to Kíli, completely at his mercy.

It’s exactly how Kíli likes it. He loves to make his brother come undone, his strong, stoic older brother. No one else gets to see Fíli like this and Kíli loves it, feels a surge of possessiveness at the thought.

He hollows his cheeks, sucking on Fíli’s cock and tonguing the head and Fíli whimpers. It’s a beautiful sound. Kíli wants to hear it again, so he pushes his fingers in deep, crooks them on Fíli’s prostate and Fíli whimpers again. His jaw is tensing, the muscles bunching as he grits his teeth, fingers curling tight in the sheets.

Kíli pulls his mouth off Fíli’s cock, he looks up at him. “Do you want to come again?” he asks, he doesn’t need an answer; he already knows what Fíli wants. “Want me to milk you dry?”

Fíli’s knuckles go up to his mouth and he bites down. His hips make little jerking motions and Kíli can feel his internal muscles tensing around his fingers.

“Talk to me,” Kíli purrs. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Please,” says Fíli.

“Please what?”

“I want to come… I can’t… please…” Fíli is an absolute mess, an absolute, helpless mess.

_Mine_ Kíli thinks greedily. _Mine, mine mine._

He wraps his lips around Fíli, lapping at the come leaking from his slit and then he bobs down. Up and down, up and down, he draws Fili in and feels the head of his cock against the back of his throat. Fíli cries out, a strangled, almost pained sound and he’s writhing on the bed. Kíli scissors his fingers, pushes up against Fíli’s prostate as he sucks him off.

Fíli comes undone.

With a breathless shout, he comes for a second time in under an hour. There’s not much this time, he really is milked dry, but Kíli swallows what there is. He bobs his head once, twice more, revelling in how Fíli’s muscles spasm involuntarily. Fíli’s senses are so heightened that he can barely cope with being touched.

Gradually, Kíli pulls his fingers out of Fíli and he lets Fíli’s sated cock flop back against his stomach. Still hard but softening fast, the head is red and swollen and abused.

Fíli’s still shaking, his breath is coming fast and all he can do is lie there, blinking up at the ceiling.

Kíli crawls up the bed, over his brother, kissing all the way up his chest to his neck. “Mine,” he says as he kisses Fíli’s jaw up to his lips. “Mine,” he breathes into Fíli’s mouth.

He reaches down between them and takes hold of his own cock. He hasn’t touched it for the entire time he’s been getting Fíli off. Sometimes he likes to hold it off for as long as possible, until he’s so hard that it starts to hurt. Watching Fíli go to pieces twice has gotten him very, very hard.

He positions himself at Fíli’s entrance, preparing to push in.

“Kíli…” Fíli breathes with a smile; he lifts a hand and presses it to Kíli’s chest, stilling him. “I need a breather, I’m worn out.”

Kíli pouts. He kisses Fíli, who returns it, though breathlessly. Kíli nuzzles Fíli’s cheek, brushing his nose over his brother’s stubble. “Come on, Fee,” he pleads. He nudges his blatant erection against the inside of Fíli’s thigh pointedly. “I’m bursting here.”

Fíli reaches down between them, taking Kíli’s cock in hand and tugging it lightly. “I can use my mouth,” he says. Kíli shakes his head.

“Want to come inside you.” he says and nips at Fíli’s jaw.

“No,” Fíli says a little more firmly. “I’m exhausted, Kee.” He tucks a strand of Kíli’s hair behind his ear.

Kíli growls and thrusts lightly into Fíli’s hand. “Please, Fee,” he says. “I just want to feel you.”

“Kíli—“ Fíli wriggles under Kíli, trying to prop himself up and roll out from under him but his limbs are still like jelly.

Kíli reaches down and gently takes hold of Fíli’s hand and holds it up above Fíli’s head, closing his fingers around Fíli’s wrist. “Let me make you feel good,” Kíli whispers.

“I’m done, Kee.” Fíli works his hand free. Kíli takes hold of it again, entwining their fingers. He takes hold of his cock in his other hand and presses it up against Fíli’s entrance, nudging in.

“Kíli, no!” Fíli snaps. Kíli peppers kisses against Fili’s neck and edges himself in further. He’s been waiting so long to feel Fíli around him, he’s desperate for release. He feels Fíli’s muscles give around his cock and he slides in.

Fíli grunts, going rigid under Kíli at the intrusion and then he pulls his hand free and pushes against Kíli’s chest. “Kíli!” he grits out. “I’m not in the mood, stop.”

“Please, Fíli,” Kíli begs. He groans at the sensation of Fíli’s tight heat around him, the resistance as Fíli’s muscles contract and he groans ecstatically. “God you feel so good.”

If Kíli had been watching, he’d see Fíli’s eyes go from angry to desperate. He’d hear the pained hitches in his breath and he’d feel the way Fíli’s pushing against his chest. If Kíli had noticed then perhaps he would have stopped, but he’s too far gone now. All he can feel is the need for release. He and Fíli have been together for months now, have had sex countless times, surely Fíli would understand. Kíli had worked so hard to please Fíli, now he just wants to feel close to his brother.

He pushes in, sheathing himself completely within Fíli and he groans, whispering over and over into Fíli’s ear how beautiful he is, how good he feels.

Fíli stays silent and still beneath him. Gazing over Kíli’s shoulder to the ceiling, his face pinched with raw pain.

Kíli draws out and then pushes home again and it feels so good, Fíli’s still open from his fingering, he’s perfect.

It doesn’t take much, he’s so hard that it only takes a few thrusts and then his balls tense and he empties himself inside Fíli with a moan.

He lays on top of Fíli, panting and sweaty, still impaling him.

“God Fíli,” he gasps. “So good.”

Fíli is still for a long moment beneath Kíli, and then he musters his energy and pushes Kíli off him. There’s anger in the gesture and as Kíli rolls aside, his softening cock pulling out of Fíli, he begins to realise that something is amiss.

“Fee?”

Fíli sits up, without looking at Kíli he gathers the sheets around himself.

“Fíli what’s wrong?”

Fíli spins to look at him then and there’s real anger and hurt in his eyes. “I said no, Kíli!” he snaps. “I told you to stop.”

“Fíli, what?”

But Fíli is already on his feet and out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Kíli clambers to his feet and chase after him, but when he reaches the hall, Fíli is already in the bathroom. The door is locked and he can hear the shower running.

Kíli sinks back against the wall, a sick dread growing inside him as he thinks back over what just transpired. Before, all he could see was Fíli, his beloved, naked and pliant beneath him. Now, he remembers Fíli’s expression and the weak resistance. Fíli wasn’t still because he was willing; he was frozen, trapped like a frightened rabbit.

What had he done?


End file.
